Sometimes Bad Leads to Good
by Greye
Summary: This'll be a Viola/Olivia fanfic. The time is set during their senior year at Illyria, after the whole showdown with Cornwall, and after they start going with Duke and Sebastian respectively.It will alternate between Viola's and Olivia's POV.Third Person.
1. Chapter 1

**Greye's Notes: **Okay, so this will be my second fanfiction ever. Remember, I won't know if you like it if you don't review!

**Quick Summary: **This'll be the first chapter to a Viola/Olivia fanfic. The time is set during their senior year at Illyria, after the whole showdown with Cornwall, and after they start going with Duke and Sebastian respectively. It will alternate between Viola's POV and Olivia's from the third person.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own She's the Man, any of it's characters, plots or anything like that. No plagiarism is intended.

--

_(Viola)_

Viola sat quietly in her dorm room, arms folded across her chest and face set in a grimace as she struggled not to cry. She was not going to cry, she told herself sternly. Not here, all alone in this dorm like some pathetic clingy girlfriend who couldn't do anything without a man by her side. Viola took in an almighty sniff, got up from her chair, and threw herself backwards across her bed. Once she was somewhat comfortably situated, Viola closed her eyes and let the memories of the last few hours pass before her mind's eye, hoping to gain insight into a situation she hadn't foreseen for herself…

_Duke and Viola sat together in a booth in Cesario's, casually leaning against one another as they waited for pizza. Viola looked up at Duke, smiling shyly. He was so handsome in the restaurant's haphazard lighting. She couldn't help but remember the night he forgave her for deceiving him…and admitted that he liked her. Going to the Debutante Ball that night was one of her favorite memories of time spent with Duke, though just a year ago the thought of a Debutante Ball being her favorite memory would have shocked her. Though she still didn't like wearing frilly dresses and going to the stupid Junior League stuff, she didn't mind so much if Duke was with her. She was so lost in studying his strong jaw line, and lips, that she didn't notice for a moment or two more that Duke was intently watching something else. Raising her eyebrows, Viola glanced in the direction he was looking…and felt her stomach drop a little. Just sitting down at a booth across the room were her twin brother Sebastian…and his girlfriend Olivia. She whipped her head around to see Duke's eyes practically falling out of his head, and she knew why: Olivia looked like a Greek goddess in her dark skinny jeans, stylish flats, and simple white blouse. She had just the right amount of make-up on, and a pair small gold hoop earrings. Viola wasn't blind; she knew Olivia was, in that moment, absolutely stunning. And…she looked at her date again doubtfully…so did Duke._

"_Duke?" She said hesitantly, trying to draw his attention back to herself. He grunted something noncommittal and didn't look at her. "Duke!" She said more forcefully, and Duke grudgingly turned his head to look at Viola. She gazed expectantly into his eyes, hoping to see a hint of affection or something to tell her he didn't care that the one-time-love of his life Olivia Lennox was sitting over there. All she saw was annoyance at the interruption, as well as bewilderment. Probably the good side of Duke trying to remind him that he had a girlfriend, and that she was sitting right next to him. Viola almost laughed at the thought, but held it back. If she said anything now, she knew she might cry, or say something she would later regret. She had hoped Duke was over Olivia. She had seen no sign to the contrary until just now. In fact she, Olivia, Duke, and Sebastian had often gone on double dates together. Duke had never once shown any inclination that he still had feelings for Olivia. Maybe he had looked at Olivia like this on those other dates too, and she had just been too oblivious to notice until now. Viola felt sick. She didn't want to compete with Olivia for Duke's affections anymore. Olivia didn't even like him in that way, and still he gazed at her like a lost puppy. She couldn't stay any longer. This was too much. Slipping under the table and crawling out of the booth that way, Viola summoned up all the restraint and control she could rally, remembering her debutante lessons, and said to Duke, "Good bye." He just stared at her dumbly, before again looking at Olivia. That just twisted the dagger deeper. Fighting back unruly tears, Viola left Cesario's with as much dignity as she could muster._

Viola opened her eyes to gaze at the ceiling, feeling hurt and confused. She was upset that Duke was still so hung up over Olivia that he didn't even have time for his girlfriend, someone who would, and had many times in the past, reciprocate his affections. The love-struck puppy was probably still at Cesario's, gawking his eyes out. On the other hand, a small part of her was relieved and thus, her confusion. Why should she feel relief that she was no longer with Duke? She liked Duke. She had liked him ever since she'd walked into his dorm room posing as his new roommate, Sebastian Hastings. She had dreamt many times of being encased in his powerful arms, and feeling his lips crushing hers… Viola shook her head. So how could she be relieved? Viola didn't really want to analyze the feeling just yet, afraid of what she might find.

Decided, she slipped off her bed and dug through her mini fridge/freezer to find some ice cream. As she was digging for the scoop in a desk drawer, someone knocked on her door. Jumping to her feet, Viola hurried to open the door in sudden excitement. It was Duke! It had to be. He was coming to apologize and tell her it was really she he wanted. Or, better yet, it was all a mistake! He had no idea why she left Cesario's, and was coming to ask if she was okay! She'd just imagined the whole Olivia thing! Heart pounding in anticipation, Viola pulled open the door.

---

_(Olivia)_

Olivia walked into Cesario's with Sebastian close beside her. They had been having a little trouble in the communication department, and Sebastian had suggested they come to Cesario's for some pizza and to talk in the easy atmosphere. Olivia had readily agreed, secretly pleased that Sebastian had taken the initiative here towards their relationship. Lately, he had seemed distant and more into his music than hanging out with her. She usually gave him his space, appreciating that a musician needed some time to work on his songs, but she was getting impatient. They rarely went on dates anymore, unlike when Viola had first introduced them at the Cornwall game. Then, everything had been new and exciting and they couldn't get enough of each other. As that year wore on into this one however, things started to become less interesting. Well, to be correct, _Sebastian_ was losing interest in _her_. Olivia hoped tonight would bring back a little of the old fire in their relationship.

They sat down across from one another, and Sebastian ordered a medium pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of Dr. Pepper for them to split. Olivia inwardly grimaced. She really didn't like Dr. Pepper. She held her tongue, though. Tonight was supposed to help them, and complaining about the drinks certainly wouldn't do that. She gazed expectantly at Sebastian then, and noticed his frown. At first, she thought he was frowning at her. Then she saw his eyes were looking at something over her head, so she turned discreetly and was surprised to see Duke and Viola. Duke had noticed them, but Viola hadn't as yet. Duke offered her a smile from across the restaurant, which she returned slightly. He seemed…off somehow. He was staring so intensely, Olivia immediately looked to Viola sitting next to him. This was bad…Duke shouldn't be looking at her! She prayed Viola wouldn't notice, though a part of her hoped she did. Duke was being an ass, ignoring his date like this. Then Viola looked up and followed Duke's gaze, Olivia held her breath and watched with some sympathy as Viola's face fell. She couldn't blame her for leaving, and cursed Duke silently for just sitting there and letting her go.

"Olivia!" It was with a start that Olivia realized Sebastian had been calling her name for over a minute now. She turned back around, embarrassed that she had been so engrossed in the other couple that she had ignored her own date. She was as bad as Duke.

"I'm sorry Sebastian." She said, somewhat meekly. Olivia peeked up at him from under her eyebrows. "What were you saying?" He just looked amused, and she mentally breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't angry.

"I was saying that we need to talk. Lately, I've felt that our situation is at a standstill. We aren't moving forward. We're treading water." He scrubbed a hand over his head uneasily and offered her a lopsided smile, one that mirrored Viola's almost to a "T".

"I agree." Olivia said quickly, after realizing he had been waiting for some response. "That's why I was glad you invited me out tonight, to talk as you said." Sebastian nodded.

"I just…" He shrugged uncomfortably. "It doesn't feel like we can go further." Olivia sucked in a breath, and prayed he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying. She interrupted quickly.

"I think we can, Sebastian! I know we can. We've just hit a rough patch, but we'll pick up speed again soon." Olivia gazed at him almost desperately, and he shifted under that gaze with discomfort. She had wanted to go out with Sebastian for so long, though she hadn't gotten the Sebastian she'd expected, and she had gotten her wish for the last year or so. But now…things didn't look so steady.

"Olivia…it just feels like we both aren't that into each other. You know what I mean?" Olivia shook her head, refusing to listen. "We had a thing for awhile, but I think it's best that we break it off now before things get messy." Olivia looked at him in stony silence. She couldn't believe Sebastian was saying this! "I have my music to think of, and you have your studies. I know doing well in school is important to you." He reached across the table and took her hands in his own, and she almost flinched. What was he doing now? She tuned in to listen again. "Kiss me now then, and tell me if you feel anything at all. We've been great together, but our passion is gone now." She felt her eyes fill with tears at his words, and held them back only with the strength of her will. He leaned forward, an air of expectancy about him, and she leaned forward to meet him. For a moment, their lips touched and Olivia felt that old excitement burn in her belly, but it was extinguished just as quickly by the cold reality that she was just kissing someone. _Just kissing. _A kiss that didn't mean anything. She leaned away quickly, pulling her hands from his.

"Good bye Sebastian." She choked out softly, barely holding her composure. It was only the several years of training as a debutante that allowed her to keep a semblance of calm. Sebastian, sweet Sebastian, didn't try to say anything. He knew it would only make things worse, and for once Olivia cursed him for his intuitiveness. It would make everything easier if she could just hate him. But she couldn't. He had been honest. Dimly, she registered that he had gotten up from the booth and canceled their dinner order. And then he was gone.

Once she was sure Sebastian wasn't coming back, Olivia allowed her face to sink into her hands. She struggled with herself, trying not to end up the stereotype girlfriend who can't deal with rejection. Despite her best efforts, though, a few traitorous tears slipped past her fingers.

A hand was rested on her shoulder, and her heart leapt. Sebastian had returned! Maybe he'd changed his mind about throwing in the towel on their relationship so soon. She looked up hopefully, only to find Duke Orsino's concerned face looming over her. Suddenly, she felt even worse. Before he could speak, Olivia shoved his hand away.

"Ugh! Go away Duke. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble for yourself?" A hurt look crossed his face, but he retreated without a word and Olivia escaped Cesario's and its tendency to make and break relationships. The service sucked anyway, she thought spitefully as she picked her way across the dark parking lot. She fumbled with the lock on her car door, and felt a sudden rush of inexplicable gratitude towards Sebastian for suggesting they bring their own cars. It would have been a very awkward and uncomfortable ride back to Illyria if they had shared a car. And then it hit her. He must have already planned all this. The thought brought a fresh wave of tears that she couldn't stem. It hurt to think he had already decided that they were over.

Once her quiet sobs had halted, Olivia managed to climb into her car and get the engine going. Drying her tears on the sleeve of her blouse, she pulled out of the parking lot. She didn't know where she could go, she realized sadly. She didn't want to go back to her dorm room. She was unwilling to face her roommate Alyssa. The other girl would insist on all the gory details, and then would be a shameless gossip in the morning. Olivia didn't feel like she could deal with that just now. Usually, she could go to Sebastian's when she was feeling low but, obviously, that was now out of the question. Just as she resolved herself to driving alone all night, Olivia remembered another girl who had had a bad night. A girl whose friendship she valued greatly, and a girl she knew she could trust. A girl once called "Sebastian".

--

**Greye's Notes: **And that's the end of Chapter 1! This is only my second fanfic ever, so I need all the help I can get. I welcome any ideas, though I won't promise I will use them all.

Most importantly though! If you liked it, please tell me! I will only continue this story if there are people interested in reading it. So let me know what you think, whether you like it or not, and I will take everything into consideration as I work on Chapter 2. (Of course, if no one reviews then there won't be a Chapter 2 xD)

Also, though I intend this to be a primarily Viola/Olivia story, if someone wanted a little Duke/Sebastian action in there, I think I could do that too. (Keep in mind that I probably won't go all the way into the gory little details) Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, and please click the button to tell me if you did!


	2. Chapter 2

**Greye's Notes: **Hey! I got a review from someone who would like to read some more. You know what that means? I will write more! As long as there's at least one person who wants it, I will keep writing. (Or until my brain goes dead, whichever comes first) Thank you **soccerchick23 **and** holmesdoyle**, for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Now here is chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own She's the Man, any of its characters, plots, or anything else! Nor will I ever! No plagiarism is intended.

--

_(Viola)_

Viola stood dumbly, staring at Olivia. She had come rushing to the door, only to find Duke's preferred eye candy standing there. Though she considered herself friends with Olivia, at that moment she wasn't sure whether she wanted to hug her or hit her. She sure wished it had been Duke there, at the door, with his liquid brown eyes and wide smile. She could almost see them now. Viola's eyes grew glazed for a moment, and then she remembered that Olivia was still standing there, patiently waiting. She cleared her throat.

"What do you want?" Viola winced inwardly at her rough tone. She hadn't meant to come across as belligerent. Duke was the one who couldn't keep his eyes in his head. Olivia wasn't to blame. At least, that's what she told herself. Olivia had the decency to blush, however, and Viola felt somewhat mollified.

"I'm sorry to come here when it's so late." The other girl murmured quietly, looking down in what Viola took to be a shy manner. "It's just…" Olivia looked up and, for the first time, Viola noticed how red her eyes looked. The blue she had liked so well filled with hurt. Immediately, her own green eyes softened in concern. She reached out and took Olivia's arm gently, drawing her into her dorm room and shutting the door softly behind her.

"Come on, I guess you'd better sit down and tell me what's going on." Viola sat her down on her bed before grabbing her desk chair and dragging it over so she could sit facing her friend. "Now. What's happened?" Olivia's eyes seemed to water a bit for a moment, but then she seemed to regain control of herself.

"It's…Sebastian." She said, so quietly that Viola had to strain to here. For a moment, Viola had forgotten that Olivia was dating her brother and imagined that Olivia was talking about her. She shook her head in irritation at that thought, and spoke to move her mind onward.

"What about Sebastian?" Viola prompted. Olivia closed her eyes in response, as if each mention of his name was a special pain to her. Viola got up and walked over to her mini fridge and freezer combo, pulling her small tub of ice cream out of it. She had originally intended to use it herself but, at this point, it looked like Olivia needed it more. Instead of getting a bowl, Viola just stuck a spoon into the rocky road goodness. She plopped herself down next to Olivia, folding her long legs beneath her and passing her the ice cream. "Eat some. You'll feel better." Olivia looked at her oddly for a moment, but took the ice cream without comment and ate a little. Viola smiled in triumph when she released a sudden moan of enjoyment. It was wonderful the way ice cream could make a person feel better. Viola watched Olivia slowly devour her entire mini tub of ice cream. When she was finished, Viola patted her back gently. "Feel better now?" Olivia tensed beneath her touch, but nodded.

"Thank you." Her voice wasn't as shaky as it had seemed before. Viola waited quietly, and Olivia went on without prompting. "It's just that, Sebastian broke up with me tonight." A few tears made tracks down her cheeks, and Viola felt the desperation of the situation more in the fact that Olivia didn't try to check them. Viola listened patiently, despite her burning questions, as Olivia explained the entire date, from beginning to end. She even mentioned seeing Duke right before she left, though she didn't elaborate on that. Viola had a deep rooted suspicion that Olivia knew a little more there than she had told, but decided not to press her. Yet.

When the flow of words stopped, and no more seemed forth coming, Viola patted her knee sympathetically. "Olivia…" She hesitated, composing her thoughts. She couldn't help but notice that the other girl still managed to look beautiful, despite her smudged make-up and puffy eyes. She had the sudden urge to put her arms around her, but pushed the thought away. Instead, she scooted closer to the blond-haired girl and slipped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a light squeeze. The other girl felt so soft, though Viola knew there was muscle there. Olivia played basketball and tennis on a regular basis. For a moment, Viola was distracted, imagining Olivia moving up and down the court, fair skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. Suddenly alarmed at where her thoughts were suddenly going, Viola shook her head. Sometimes, she thought she had spent too much time pretending to be a guy. Already she knew what she would say if Olivia were a guy. _Suck it up, rub some dirt in it. _Or something along those lines. But Olivia was as close to being a guy as Viola was to giving up soccer for basketball. She hadn't really spent that much time with other girls lately, besides Kia and Yvonne. Most of the time, she was hanging with Duke, Toby, Andrew, and the rest of the soccer team. Though she had made a few feeble stabs at getting back into girls circles, most of the other girls regarded her as merely a curiosity, not potential friend material. Someone to gossip about when juicy news was short. Forcing herself from her somewhat self-pity over lack of female companions, Viola decided to tell Olivia the truth.

"Honestly, Liv, I don't really know what to tell you on this one. Sebastian is…well…Sebastian. He's my brother, and you'd think I would understand him better because of it but, really, he just confuses me more all the time." Viola took a breath, aware that she wasn't really telling Olivia anything useful. She tried to think of a different tact, though Olivia was already paying rapt attention. "I can't tell you not to be upset, but I can say that you're lucky it ended this way. Seb is a good guy. At least he did his best to explain his reasoning and cushion the blow. You're a very beautiful, very intelligent girl and Seb knew better than to let you stay trapped in a relationship that wasn't going anywhere." Viola frowned, thinking that hadn't come out right. "What I mean is, there are plenty of other fish in the sea who would be lucky to have you. You're strong, and you'll pull through this break-up and look back grateful that no more damage was done than this." She placed a hand over her face and groaned. "Oh Olivia. I could sit here and tell you different things all night, when the truth is that you will just have to come to terms with yourself in your own time. Nothing I can say will make you feel any better about this mess, I'm sure." _Especially when every other word out of my mouth is stupid and unhelpful_, Viola thought despairingly. How was she supposed to help Olivia in this kind of situation? For the moment, all thoughts of her own problems with Duke were forgotten as she struggled to help her friend.

--

_(Olivia)_

Olivia fidgeted under Viola's gaze, wishing she had the nerve to say something to break the awkward silence. Viola was staring at her so acutely that Olivia couldn't tell whether the other girl was happy or angry to see her. Just as she was summoning the courage to ask how she was, Viola said harshly "What do you want?" Olivia barely kept herself from flinching at her tone. She guessed the other girl had every right to be angry at her. It was her fault Viola's date with Duke had been ruined, after all. Of course, Olivia hadn't known they were at Cesario's, or that her get up would attract so much attention from the big soccer player. She had only dressed the way she had to impress Sebastian. With that though, she remembered why she had come here in the first place. It felt like a fresh arrow to her heart.

"I'm sorry to come here when it's so late." Olivia managed, looking down to avoid those piercing green eyes. "It's just…" She couldn't resist looking up into the eyes that had first snagged her heart back when she had thought Viola was Sebastian, but she regretted it instantly. Pain bloomed in her breast, and it was all she could do not to break down right there. She was dimly aware of Viola drawing her gently into the room, and letting her sit on her bed. When Viola asked the question she knew was coming, it took some effort to answer. Even though, she could bring her voice no louder than a whisper.

"It's …Sebastian." Suddenly, she wasn't sure if coming to see Viola had been such a good idea. Viola said something to her, but she missed it. Olivia closed her eyes, thinking to regain some composure. Suddenly, there was a weight on the bed next to her. Olivia opened her eyes to find Viola pushing a tub of ice cream into her hands. She looked up at Viola, unsure. Why was she giving her ice cream to eat at a time like this? Never the less, the rocky road did look inviting. She took the spoon and hesitantly scooped a little into her mouth. Even as it touched her tongue, Olivia felt immensely better. Nothing had ever tasted so good. A light moan passed her lips. It tasted excellent. Before she knew it, Olivia was scraping the bottom of the tub with the spoon. She glanced at Viola apologetically before thanking her. She did feel better. Olivia took in a deep breath then, knowing that there was no use stalling anymore. She had come here to talk to Viola, and here she was ready to listen.

"It's just that, Sebastian broke up with me tonight." Despite the healing power of the ice cream, Olivia felt a few tears slip past her defenses. She decided to let them fall as testament to how much she had liked Sebastian. He deserved a few tears, at least. She wondered if he would ever cry over her, then pushed the stupid thought out of her mind.

Olivia turned back to Viola, grateful that the other girl remained silent and attentive. Slowly, she began to tell her about Cesario's. "Sebastian suggested we try to talk about our communication difficulties. Well, perhaps not in those words, but that's what I took him for…" It felt so liberating just to be able to get the whole mess out into the light. By the time she finished, Olivia already felt better.

When Viola scooted closer to her and put a comforting arm around her, Olivia knew she had made the right decision in coming here. It felt good to have someone here to listen, and to offer advice, however bad it was, with no expectations other than the truth. She found herself leaning into Viola, hanging on her every word. She didn't care that what she said ordinarily wouldn't be helping much. It was the fact that Viola was trying so hard to say the right thing that made Olivia feel better. The slightest blush rose in her cheeks when Viola called her beautiful. Viola had always said Olivia was smart, but this was the first time Olivia had heard her say, so nonchalantly, that she was beautiful too. It pleased Olivia inordinately that Viola was way this, though she didn't know why this should be so.

When Viola finished her attempt at consoling her, Olivia offered her a shy smile. "Don't sell yourself short Viola." She put her own arm around Viola and gave her a quick hug. "You helped me more than you think. Thank you." She held up the empty tub of ice cream. "And I promise I will replace this." Viola looked at her in utter surprise, but pleasure soon replaced her initial astonishment.

"I'm glad I was able to help." She shook her head when Olivia held up the ice cream. "Don't worry about it. It was starting to get freezer burn anyway." She gave her an impish grin, and let her arm drop from her shoulders and she went to dispose of the trash. Olivia felt a sudden flash of disappointment when the contact ended, but chalked it up simply to missing the comfort of a friend's touch. She glanced at the digital clock resting on Viola's nightstand, and was shocked that it was blinking eleven o'clock in its bluish light. She rose swiftly to her feet.

"I'm sorry I've kept you up so late Viola. You must be tired. And we have classes tomorrow!" Olivia felt totally remorseful. How could she presume to come here to talk to Viola like this, and keep her from her rest? It would be her fault when Viola was a zombie the next day. She knew soccer players often had early morning practice, and rarely had a chance to sleep before classes started. But Viola just flashed Olivia her signature, goofy smile and said that it was alright. That she was planning on skipping first period anyway. Since Principal Gold liked her fairly well, she figured it would be okay to skip every once in a while. An inexplicably warm feeling began to spread in Olivia's belly, and she couldn't help but feel happy. Or, if not totally happy, at least at peace with where things stood. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and hugged Viola. "Thank you!" Her voice was fierce. "You've been so good to me." She stepped back, gripping the taller girl's shoulders. Viola was gazing at her in bafflement, and it was all she could do not to giggle. "Come to my room, any time, when it's your turn to talk. I'll be ready to listen." At last Viola smiled her understanding, and nodded.

"My door is always open to you, Liv. And I appreciate your offer." Olivia saw Viola's eyes glaze for a moment, and new she was thinking of Duke. "Perhaps I will come and see you tomorrow." Olivia nodded, trying not to show any pity for the other girl as she did so.

"Yeah. Come by any time." She backed away, feeling guilty for leaving Viola with such a forlorn look on her face. She turned and walked out the door, then briefly wondered where Viola's roommate was. If she remembered correctly, the girl's name was Madison Groves. She dug around for any rumor about her, but could only vaguely recall that she had dated several of the guys on the soccer team, as well as the other sports teams. Some of the girls called her a "jock player". Olivia shook her head with a smirk, wondering whose room the girl was staying in tonight. Somehow, she doubted Viola would miss her. This thought, for some reason, felt satisfying to Olivia. In the last few hours she had spent with her friend Viola, Olivia had been feeling several things she hardly understood. She had always harbored a deep rooted affection for Viola, through her earlier infatuation with Viola's impersonation of her brother Sebastian. But tonight it had seemed deeper than that. She hadn't talked with Viola, _really_ talked, since she had been "Sebastian". Though they had remained friends, and had occasionally gone on double dates, there had not been more than that. But now…things were stirring inside of her that hadn't moved since she had thought she was in love with Viola's Sebastian. Olivia shivered, unsure what this could mean, and entered her dorm room to sleep.

--

**Greye's Notes: **And that is Chapter 2! Though it might not have been as good as Chapter 1, I think it was a necessary groundwork for things to come…things even I'm not sure about at this point xD. Some of my grammar may be off, though I checked as thoroughly as possible, so please bear with me there.

Also, please review! Once again, thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. I'm hoping to get more reviews before I start working on the next one! Please, tell me the kinds of things you might like to see happen! I'm open to ideas, and I think I may need a few to pull the next chapter together. Also, of course, please tell me whether you think my story is good or bad. Since that is important too. If you think it's bad, feel free to elaborate! Okay, Greye checking out! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Greye's Notes: **Thank you to my reviewers! Thank you to those of you who have added my story to your Alerts or Favorite Stories pages. I hope you like Chapter 3. Thanks especially to **anon () **for your detailed review, it's just what I needed!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own She's the Man, it's characters, plots, or anything like that. No plagiarism is intended.

--

_(Viola)_

Viola cracked her eyes open, staring at the wall her bed was closest to. She was all too aware that she had set her alarm for sometime after first period. Closing her eyes, a slight smirk played across her lips. She wondered what her History professor, Mr. Bimms, would think of her absence? He always droned on in this annoying monotone, and was still forever calling her 'Sebastian'. Of course, sometimes other people had slipped up too, but Mr. Bimms just couldn't seem to understand that she was not really Sebastian. It could be because, she mused beneath dark lids, he was like eighty years old or something. She vaguely remembered her grandfather having to be put in a home a few years before he died because he couldn't remember anyone any more. She opened her eyes again and willed her tired body to get up.

She had, of course, gone to six a.m. soccer practice this morning, for Viola would never willingly miss it, but she had been worse than useless on the field. Coach Dinklage hadn't been pleased, and had told her so. She had promised to give a better showing of herself in the afternoon practice. But she couldn't do that until she got herself cleaned up and heading down the hall to Physics, where she would see Olivia. She had more classes with Olivia this year than she had last year, when she was posing as Sebastian. She couldn't help but admit that she was pleased by this. Though she and Olivia weren't "best buddies" in the same sense as Viola and the guys, they did sort of share a bond. Plus, having Olivia as her Physics lab partner meant that if she zoned out a little, it would be okay. Viola smiled at the thought and began getting ready for class.

--

_(Olivia)_

Olivia didn't have first period with Viola, but she had heard from a few friends that she hadn't been in class. She was worried at first, until she remembered Viola telling her that she would just skip that class to get some sleep. Immediately, she felt guilty. She shouldn't have kept Viola up so long. She couldn't be feeling very awake right now, she mused in concern. After the six a.m. practice with the soccer team, Viola would only have been able to get two or three more hours of rest before having to come to Physics. A part of her perked up when she remembered that she and Viola were partners in this class. They hadn't talked much previously, but perhaps that would change. Olivia smiled. Hefting her books, she walked into the Physics classroom, flashing a small smile to the instructor, Mrs. Dunham, and settling at their lab station. Viola wasn't there yet. Olivia was disappointed. Was Viola going to sleep through this class too? Though she still felt upset over Sebastian, her desire to see and talk to Viola helped her push it down.

The teacher began class and Olivia sighed, putting a hand over her eyes. So Viola hadn't come. Not that she could blame her, being as exhausted as she was. Perhaps she would see her at lunch?

"Hey." Came a whispered voice. Olivia brought her hand down with a mixture of surprise and pleasure. "What did I miss?" Viola had somehow slipped into the room without the teacher seeing her, and was now pretending she had been there all the while. Olivia smiled warmly at her, taking in her sparkling green eyes and slightly disheveled appearance. Her hair was damp, and Olivia thought that maybe she had lost track of time under the hot water. She had done so herself on several occasions. Or maybe Viola liked cold showers? Olivia frowned slightly. No, she was sure the soccer player was definitely a hot shower kind of girl. A hand waved in front of her face, and she sat back.

"Earth to Olivia!" Whispered an amused Viola. "Anyone in there?" Olivia blushed furiously, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Why had she been become so engrossed in what sort of shower Viola preferred? She shook her head, clearing it.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "I guess I zoned out a bit there." Viola's laughter was very quiet.

"I guess so. And what were you thinking about so intently, I wonder?" Viola raised an eyebrow, and it was all Olivia could do to prevent her face from going red all the way to the roots of her hair.

"Nothing important." Viola looked unsatisfied with this answer, and Olivia scrambled to change the subject. "Anyway! You haven't missed anything. She's just talking about what we did last week. She hadn't started on the rockets we're working on this week." Viola, sufficiently diverted, nodded thoughtfully and turned to pay more attention to the teacher.

Olivia was glad when Physics was over. Though Viola had seemed amused the whole time they were doing the formulas necessary to determine their fuel for the rocket the class was building, Olivia couldn't help but feel intensely embarrassed every time those green eyes looked her way. It felt like Biology with "Sebastian" all over again, and she just couldn't get her bearings. She said a hurried good bye to Viola, and left for her next class as quickly as she could without seeming suspicious. What was all this? She asked herself when she was safely ensconced in her Viola-free Calculus class. Why was she feeling flustered? Nothing had really happened… But something had, she thought. Something had changed.

--

_(Viola)_

Viola watched Olivia curiously during the rest of Physics. She could tell the other girl was flustered, and it was all she could do to keep from teasing her a little as they worked on formulas. Whenever Olivia's blue eyes met Viola's own, her cheeks seemed to tinge pink before she had to look away. Viola was intrigued so, after class, she made every attempt to follow her blond friend.

As she rushed out the door, trying to catch a glimpse of Olivia, Viola ran into a very solid, if warm, bulk. She bounced back, a little dazed, before looking up. Two twin brown eyes gazed sorrowfully down at her, and Viola hastily backed up.

"Duke?" Her voice was uncertain at first, watching the soccer captain's sad face.

"Viola." He took a step towards her, but she backed right up to the lockers. She so did not want to deal with this right now. Duke stopped. "Viola, about last night…" Viola blinked, and her eyes narrowed.

"Last night? What about last night?" She pretended to think for a moment. "Oh! You mean our date at Cesario's, right?" Viola just glared at him until he averted his eyes. "What about it Duke? Want to explain to me how our perfect night ended up a shambles because you couldn't keep your eyes to yourself?" Viola's voice was rising and, dimly, she noted that students were turning their heads to listen curiously. "Dammit Duke! I've done everything I can to make you want me the way I want you, but it's just never enough is it? I will never be a match for your Olivia!" Viola glared furiously, chest heaving, daring Duke to say anything. Duke just gazed at her sadly.

"No," he stated simply, "you won't." He turned and walked quietly away, leaving a totally dumbfounded Viola standing in his wake.

--

**Greye's Notes: **I know this one is alot shorter than my last two, but rest assured my next one is on the way as well! I'll try to post a couple chapters a week.

Please review! Did you like it? Hate it? Why? I want your opinions because I'm writing this for those of you who want to read it! If no one reads it, then there is little point in me writing it, right? Anyways, thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of Sometimes Bad Leads to Good!


	4. Chapter 4

**Greye's Notes:** Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me thus far! Thank you for the reviews, I eat them up you know! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own She's the Man, any of its characters, plots, or anything whatsoever. No plagiarism is intended.

--

_(Olivia)_

Olivia sat down cautiously at her table, poised to flee if she sees Viola coming. She was still intensely mortified by her performance in Physics that morning, and didn't feel up to explaining her actions. When the soccer-player doesn't appear, she settles into her turkey sandwich with relieved gusto.

She wasn't paying much attention to the other girls at her table but, once her sandwich was gone, Olivia allowed herself to tune in to a little harmless gossip.

"No way!" Exclaimed Girl #1 (Olivia thought her name was Rebecca)

"Yeah! He totally shut her down this morning." Girl #2 was relishing the part of storyteller. "She let him have it about some date they had the other night, and then he flat out tells her she's not good enough for him!" (Olivia frowned, wondering who they were talking about, despite the unpleasant inkling working at the back of her mind.) Girl #3 breaks in.

"Well I heard they were arguing about Olivia Lennox." Said girl leaned back in surprise. The three gossiping girls seemed not to realize that one of their objects of fascination was sitting right there at the table with them. Girl #3 continues when the other two encourage her. "He said she would never be a match for Olivia!" The other girls exclaimed accordingly, before asking what had happened then. Girl #3 shrugged. "She walked off kinda stunned, and no one has seen her since." Olivia got up abruptly, and the girls' heads swiveled to look at her. Three sets of eyes blinked at her owlishly, before three mouths burst into excited whispers. Shooting a furious glare that temporarily stemmed their rude whispers, Olivia left the table and dumped her tray before slipping out of the lunch room. She knew who they had been talking about.

--

_(Viola)_

Viola stood alone on Illyria's soccer field, bouncing a soccer ball on one knee almost absentmindedly. A light rain was falling, and her gym shorts and t-shirt were already soaked through. But Viola hardly felt the rain. She gazed off into the distance, as if searching for an answer to something. It was unlike Viola to be so solemn, but she felt she had little energy left to be herself right then. The leg bouncing the ball came to rest by its twin, and the ball plopped softly onto the damp grass. Viola looked down and gave the battered old ball a half hearted kick into the center of the field. She followed it at a slow walk, and pivoted on the ball of a foot to face a goal. She managed, with an effort, to make a mental note to thank the coach for loaning her these soccer balls without an explanation. It wasn't like the coach to not ask where she was going with the soccer balls, but he had seen that she wasn't really able to give him much of an answer. This one time, Coach Dinklage let the rules slide just a tiny bit.

Viola performed a quick move with her feet to get the ball into the air before kicking it towards one of the goal nets. She put as much power behind it as she could muster, but it fell short of the goal by a good twenty or thirty yards. Viola stood stock still for a moment, just staring at the ball and blinking rain out of her eyes. And then she was blinking more rapidly. Confused, she held out a hand to see if the rain had picked up, but it was still just a steady drizzle. She put a hand to her face and felt the warm wetness of tears there, and was suddenly glad of the chill rain that hid her sadness. Her stiff posture sagged, and she found she no longer had the will to hold herself up. Viola rested on her knees in the grass and mud, and stared up at the dark sky above her.

"Why?" She managed in a choked whisper. "Why aren't I a match for her?" She closed her eyes and swallowed a particularly large lump. Her eyes blinked open, still streaming hot tears. "I love him…and he…" She buried her face in her hands, unable to restrain her grief any longer. Now, she thought, she knew what Olivia must have felt like when she had discovered "Sebastian" was actually Viola. She wondered how Olivia had ever been able to forgive her for such a betrayal. And then she thought of Duke. Glorious Duke, with his kind smile and liquid eyes. His strong arms and chivalrous attitude…and his warm kisses trailing slowly down her neck… Viola wrapped her arms around herself, as if to keep herself in one piece. She knew then that, if Duke were to come to her right then and ask to take her back, she would forgive him. It might be hard at first, but she loved him. She would do anything for Duke. Duke. Duke who liked Olivia, not Viola. Viola bit back a sob and leaned forward, forehead almost touching the ground. Dimly, she registered the sound of feet running through the mud, and then someone dropping down beside her. A quiet voice, a word of comfort.

"Oh Viola." Two arms encircled her, and Viola reached out blindly for who savior, whoever they were, and held on tightly as sobs wracked her athletic frame. She buried her face in someone's neck, taking in the scent of raspberries…she thought she recognized that scent. Her sobs slackened and she leaned back slightly to take in the crying face of Olivia.

"Olivia?" She gasped, but she didn't draw away. If anything, she held on all the tighter. Her astonishment was quickly crushed by her pain again, and her face crumpled. "Duke…" She choked out, fresh tears filling her eyes. Olivia's hand reached up to gently cup her face as she shushed her.

"I know, Viola. I'm so sorry." Despite what Viola knew were tears mingled with the rain on Olivia's face, the other girl's voice was steady. Viola allowed herself to take a modicum of strength from her friend, and managed a shaking smile.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer now…" Olivia looked at her blankly, confusion evident in the drawing down of her delicate brows.

"Offer?" She questioned hesitantly, Viola could see her struggling to recall.

"Remember? When you came to see me about Seb…you said I could come and see you anytime as well." Viola held the crooked smile on her face, and Olivia couldn't help but let out a half sob, half laughing sound. Somehow, the soccer-girl had managed to almost make light of the situation.

"Yes. I remember now. Come on." Olivia slipped an arm around Viola's waist and helped her to her feet. Viola put an arm around Olivia slender shoulders, and the pair made their way back towards the dormitories, Viola staggering every now and then.

--

_(Olivia)_

Olivia couldn't believe the state she found Viola in, out on that soccer field. She had known Viola would be there. It was the only place the soccer-player knew that could push her problems away. Except this time. The pain of the other girl had brought tears to her eyes and a swiftness to her feet. She knelt down next to Viola, heedless of the chilling rain and the sticky mud. None of that mattered now.

"Oh, Viola." She put her arms around her, and Viola clung to her like a child. When she drew back, she was surprised to see Olivia. At first, Olivia wasn't sure if Viola would be mad at her, over what Duke said, or not. But when Viola only tightened her grip, Olivia felt a sudden glow of relief in her belly…or was it something more? She pushed the thought aside. At the mention of Duke, Olivia saw the pain on Viola's face and quickly shushed her.

"I know, Viola." Olivia struggled to keep her composure. "I'm so sorry." And she was. Viola was beautiful, witty, and intelligent. And Duke…was a fool for telling her that she wasn't the same as Olivia. If anything, Olivia thought almost ruefully, Viola had more going for her than she did.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer now…" Viola's voice broke into Olivia's thoughts, and she stared at her uncomprehendingly. What offer? Olivia mentally scrambled to figure out what she was talking about. She frowned.

"Offer?" Olivia questioned, unsure.

"Remember? When you came to see me about Seb…you said I could come and see you anytime as well." Viola still held the mangled smile on her face, and Olivia noticed it for the first time. Somehow, someway, even in this most painful of moments, Viola had managed to smile. Affection for the soccer player bloomed, and she let out a choked laugh.

"Yes. I remember now. Come on." Olivia helped Viola up and led her away from the soccer field. She didn't bother with the soccer balls. Someone else would have to take care of them. At the moment, she had her hands full…and she was content.

--

_(Viola)_

Viola refused to sit on Olivia's bed, despite how weak she felt. "I'm not going to ruin your bed. I'm soaked and muddy." She took in a deep sniff, forcing back her tears now that the rain was unable to wash them away. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine. Why don't you go and take a shower? I'll go over to your room and collect a change of clothes for you." Viola looked at her in utter gratitude, and already she felt warm.

"Okay, I'll do that. See you in a few?" When Olivia gave her assenting nod, Viola slipped out of the room and down the hall to the showers. Once inside, she happily peeled off her wet clothes and let them drop on the tile floor. It felt like she had shed a second skin. The warm water did wonders for restoring her good humor and, when she was finished, she was almost smiling. Duke's rejections still burned in her chest, though, and she couldn't bring herself to truly be happy just yet.

She sat on the edge of Olivia's bed, wrapped in one of the other girl's fluffy white towels, and waited for Olivia's return. She'd found a baggie for her wet clothes, and they were currently sitting by the door.

--

_(Olivia)_

Olivia tapped her foot impatiently outside Viola's dorm room door. In her haste to aid her friend, Olivia hadn't thought to ask for a key. Instead, here she was waiting for Madison, Viola's lazy ass roommate, to come and open the door. The slut had kept her waiting for several minutes already, and Olivia was more than irritated. How could she just lounge around like that when Viola was in trouble? With the thought of Viola, Olivia remembered the muddy girl's refusal to sit on her bed, and smiled. Viola's signature stubbornness had shone through in that moment, and it was good to see. Perhaps she would be okay after all. And then that look… Olivia shivered. When she had suggested Viola take a hot shower, and offered to fetch some clothes for her, the look of complete and total thanks on Viola's face had nearly made her melt. Wait. Melt? Olivia reanalyzed her thoughts. Suddenly uneasy, she forced herself to think about the way Viola's arms around her had felt. If she was honest with herself, and it was taking a good deal of effort to be honest, it had felt wonderful. She put a hand over her face. What could this mean? A stupid question she already knew the answer to. Well, for now, she would just be a good friend to Viola. Olivia let her hand drop. How could there ever be more?

Madison pulled open the door grumpily, and Olivia could hear someone stumbling around behind her. "What do you want?" She said unhelpfully, looking Olivia up and down with a look of distaste. Olivia remembered that she was still soaked and muddy.

"Viola is staying in my room tonight. I need a change of clothes for her?" Madison muttered something unpleasant under her breath, but stood aside and let Olivia into the room. Olivia walked in hesitantly, but went directly to Viola's dresser. It was easy to tell which one was hers, since the other one was hung with pink lace. Olivia pulled out a t-shirt and a soft pair of pants, among other things, and stuffed them into a duffle bag she found under Viola's bed. For good measure, she grabbed a few of Viola's feminine products as well, some lotion and the like, unsure what her friend would want. After a hasty thanks to Madison, and distinctly ignoring the half clothed boy lying on her bed, Olivia left the room.

She arrived back in her own room somewhat breathless, and blinked when she saw Viola sitting on her bed…wearing nothing but a towel. She was too late to stop a deep blush from rising up her neck. She handed Viola the bag, and fought back the blush. She hoped the other girl wouldn't notice. "I think your roommate is pleased you won't be staying in your room tonight." Viola rolled her eyes, and Olivia wondered if bringing boys back was an often occurrence.

"At least I don't have to listen to them all night." Olivia blanched, sickened. "Madison can't even keep it in her pants long enough to care about privacy." Viola pulled her things out of the bag and started pulling them on. Olivia averted her eyes modestly and waited in silence until Viola was dressed before talking again.

"So…" She ventured hesitantly, "How are you feeling?" Viola had been a complete mess outside on the soccer field. She did look a little better, though her eyes were still puffy. Viola sat back down on the edge of the bed, and Olivia followed suit slowly.

"I feel terrible." She glanced over at Olivia with glistening eyes. For a moment, Olivia was afraid she was going to start crying again, but the soccer player had more composure than Olivia had given her credit for. Though her eyes were full, not a tear fell. "I just…not that I deny that you are far more beautiful than I am, Olivia, I just thought that maybe Duke could see past that." She passed a hand over her face, and Olivia impulsively reached out and took her other hand, squeezing it tightly as the other girl talked. Viola sucked in a breath, and continued. "I guess a part of me knew he was still into you. He was a great boyfriend though, don't get me wrong. He always got me something to mark each month that we were together, and took me on wonderful dates but…whenever we went on double dates I knew he was looking at you. And in school, a part of him always seemed distant. I put it off as nothing until that night at Cesario's. He couldn't take his eyes off you…and I thought that I couldn't take it anymore." Viola took in another ragged breath, and tried to smile at Olivia, though it failed.

Olivia felt terribly guilty. True, she had never tried to give Duke any hope of having a relationship with her, and had been careful not to ever look at him in such a way that he might think he had a chance. She knew how much Viola loved Duke, and felt awful that their relationship hadn't worked out just because of her. "I'm so sorry Viola." She whispered helplessly, knowing there was really nothing she could say. Viola just gazed at her gratefully.

"It's not your fault Duke couldn't love me. Thanks for being here." Her voice was very quiet. She put her hand over Olivia's and squeezed back. "I don't know what I would do without you." Olivia tried not to let her emotions rule her features. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Viola. She managed something neutral and sympathetic looking. At least, she thought she did.

"You're welcome. I'll always be here, when you need me." She offered a small smile. She didn't know how to express her amazement and gratitude that Viola hadn't blamed her for Duke's misguided feelings. She didn't want to lose Viola's friendship.

--

**Greye's Notes: **I know this is a kind of awkward place to stop, but I wanted to publish it for you. The next chapter will either take up where this one left off, or it will start the following morning. As always, I hope you all liked it! Please click the button and tell me what you thought!

On a Sebastian/Duke side note, I've only had one person ask me to do this, and I have had another ask me not to. The rest of you who are reading this, please tell me what you want in your reviews! Right now, I won't do the Duke/Sebastian. If I get more people wanting to see it, though, I will get to work on it! Alright then, Greye is out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Greye's Notes:** Wow! Twenty-one reviews! You guys are great, thank you for your reviews. They really are the best motivator xD. Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is coming so much later than the rest. Lately, my professors have been dumping a crap ton work on me, and my poor, defenseless classmates. It's been all I can do to keep up. At any rate, here's the next chapter! Please bear with me if the next one takes a little longer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own She's the Man, it's plots, characters, or anything. No plagiarism is intended.

--

_(Viola)_

Viola couldn't help but feel an intense gratitude towards Olivia. The other girl had remained her steadfast friend through the fake Sebastian debacle, and now she was helping her with her boy troubles. She choked out a laugh at that. Boy troubles. Duke troubles. A single tear slid down her face, managing to escape her fortifications. A hand brushed it away. Viola looked up in surprise to see Olivia, looking rather embarrassed. "Sorry." She mumbled, averting her eyes. Viola couldn't help smiling, really smiling.

"It's fine, Liv. Gosh, I never thought I'd have such a good friend." She leaned forward and put her arms around the other girl, hugging her tight. "Thanks for taking such good care of me." She whispered, feeling a somewhat lighter happiness flaring in her chest, almost brighter than her pain over Duke. In that moment, she knew she would be okay. More tears began falling, but these weren't sad tears. She drew away from Olivia so she could see her face, and found herself surprised again to see flushed cheeks. Viola guessed she was still a little embarrassed. And then Olivia noticed her tears, and frowned in concern.

"Viola I…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry I'm not more help in this situation." She looked totally dreadful, and Viola laughed.

"Olivia I," Her voice came totally spontaneously, and Viola felt like she was bubbling with some kind of nameless energy, "I love you." She grinned, and caught Olivia's eye. The other girl was staring at her in slack jawed astonishment.

--

_(Olivia)_

Olivia jerked her hand back, as if scalded. What was she doing, swiping away Viola's tears like some kind of casanova? Olivia couldn't look at Viola's face. She was terrified of what she might see, and embarrassed. "Sorry." She managed, knowing she had to apologize at least. Viola surprised her by forgiving her. She risked a glance up, and was dazzled by Viola's beaming smile, before being engulfed a hug.

Olivia's heart pounded against her ribs painfully, and she could feel her face heating up. Hesitantly, she put her arms around Viola as well, and allowed herself to enjoy the moment. "Thanks for taking such good care of me." She felt Viola's breath brush her ear, and shivered slightly. When she pulled back, Olivia had her response ready.

"What are you talking about? We're friends aren't we? I'll always be around to take care of you. And you're welcome." Olivia knew it was no less than Viola would do for her. And then she saw Viola's tears. Her stomach dropped. What did this mean? She mentally cursed Duke for being such a jerk. Olivia sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry I'm not more help in this situation. I wish I could do more for you." Olivia felt terrible. Of course it was going to be harder than just talking to Viola to help her feel better. But what more could she do? She rubbed a hand over her face, feeling her heart ache. And then Viola's voice.

"I love you." Olivia's eyes opened wide and her breathing quickened. Did this mean what she thought it did? Hoped it did? She took her hands away from her face and stared at Viola with a mixture of joy and disbelief.

"What about Duke?" She blurted, unthinking. Viola seemed to freeze for a moment, pain evident in her blue eyes, and then it vanished, as thought it were never there. Was this the soccer-player's bounce back personality kicking in? Olivia felt terrible, and started back tracking, apologizing, but Viola cut her off with a steady look. Olivia closed her mough, and returned her gaze anxiously.

"Let's not talk about Duke." Viola said, voice very quiet. Olivia strained to hear her over her pounding heart. "In fact, let's not talk at all." Viola's warm hands were suddenly holding her face, and her soft lips molding against hers. Olivia was stiff with shock for a moment, and then she was returning Viola's fiery kiss with a passion all her own. Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around Viola's neck and pulled her in deeper, inviting her tongue to explore even as her fingers tangled themselves in Viola's damp hair. Her heart beat hard against her ribs, and she couldn't help but feel elated. She realized that she felt happier kissing Viola now than she had when she kissed Sebastian, though it still hurt to think of him. She wondered if she had been attracted to Viola all along. After all, she had been the one posing as Sebastian, and she had been the one Olivia had fallen in love with. Perhaps to avoid any kind of hurt or confusion, she had unconsciously allowed herself to "settle" for Sebastian, doing her best to put the kind of heat into their relationship as she imagined there would have been in one with the Sebastian she had originally loved. Maybe Sebastian had known all along. He tended to have a canny knack for picking up things like that. Any further thought was pushed aside as one of Viola's hands slipped from her face to rest on her waist, applying a light pressure that told Olivia that Viola wanted her to lie back. Her breathing quickened, wondering how far Viola intended to go with this. _I don't care_. The thought came unbidden, and she liked it immediately. _I care about Viola, and being with her would be… _Olivia's train of thought was interrupted with a loud crash.

"Olivia! What the hell? I've been looking all over and I—" The voice stopped even as Olivia and Viola leapt apart guiltily. "What the…" Olivia looked up in time to recognize her roommate Alyssa, and felt her heart sink. _Damn_. Alyssa was a terrible gossip. No doubt this would be all over the school by the next morning.

"Alyssa, it's not what you think." Olivia tried feebly, though she knew full well that Alyssa had seen them making out. _Making out. I was making out with Viola Hastings._ Olivia felt a burble of laughter at the thought, but forced it down. Laughter didn't quite seem right in this situation.

"Not what I think? How do you know what I think?" Alyssa retorted in her usual snobbish attitude. Olivia winced, and glanced over at Viola for help.

--

_(Viola)_

_Mmm…I'm kissing Olivia…_ _Wait,_ what? Viola cracked her eyes slightly, in time to watch Olivia's arms slip around her neck. Well, she didn't seem to mind in the least anyway. _What am I doing? _Viola lost her train of thought for a moment, Olivia's ministrations were very distracting. _Why am I kissing Olivia Lennox? And_ why _is she kissing me back? _Viola felt intensely confused, and it took a moment, or two as her thoughts scattered a few more times, to remember what they had been talking about that lead up to this point. Duke. Inadvertently, she moaned aloud. Olivia took this as a sign to go a little further, and buried her fingers in Viola's hair. Viola didn't want to think she was using Olivia in her moment of need. The other girl seemed to have feelings for her…feelings enough to be kissing her like this anyway. At the same time, Viola couldn't remember Duke every kissing her like this. This, she thought, was a kiss from someone who really cared about her. Viola decided that thinking could wait, and let herself slide a bit. Her hand slipped down to Olivia's waist, and she pushed her back gently. She wasn't sure how far she was going to take this, but Olivia wasn't exactly putting up any resistance. And then the whole moment was ruined.

Olivia jerked away from her with a gasp, and Viola stared in horror at Alyssa, who looked like she'd just won the lottery. She heard Olivia try and give the gossip girl and explanation, and decided to take things into her own hands. "Now look here Alyssa. What you just saw, well, you never saw it." She glared at the other girl. "Comprende?" She reached back for some of her sophomore Spanish. She wasn't sure her conjugation or whatever was right, but it sounded fierce enough to her. To her surprise, Alyssa held up her hands in defeat.

"Relax, both of you. I've been waiting for this to happen." She grinned. "Actually, a lot of people have." Both girls wore matching frowns, and Alyssa laughed at their expressions. "None of us thought Olivia could really give you up for the real Sebastian, after falling so hard, and after you flirted back with her like you did…well…" Alyssa shrugged. "Let's just say there have been a lot of bets going around as to whether you two would ever come to terms with your gayness." Viola's eyes bulged, and she was sure Olivia looked the same.

"Our…" She choked, "Our 'gayness'?" Viola swallowed several times, trying to regain some modicum of composure. "Wait, does this mean you won't tell on us?" Alyssa laughed again, and Viola considered busting her teeth in.

"First, I probably wouldn't have to tell anybody. Everyone has been watching you both. They'll notice the change." Viola interrupted.

"But this is the first time we…it was just a spontaneous kiss brought on by our intense emotions." She didn't notice the sudden look of disappointment that flitted across Olivia's face. Alyssa laughed again, and Viola got to her feet, seriously ready to deliver a beat down. Only Olivia's hand on her arm kept her from taking out Alyssa's fake front teeth. Viola wondered how many times they'd been knocked out already. Alyssa sneered.

"That doesn't matter. Besides, I have to collect the bets I made you know." Viola muttered a curse at this. "Get ready for your major coming out party…it'll start sharp tomorrow morning at eight a.m." Alyssa turned on her heel and left the room. For a moment, both girls were relieved she had left, and then she poked her head back in. "Since you two are busy, I think I'll find another room tonight." Viola flung herself at the other girl, but Alyssa was well out of range before she reached the door. Olivia slammed the door behind her, and Viola noted the anxious look on her face. She soccer player struggled to control her rapid, furious breathing.

"Viola, what are we going to do?" Olivia looked at her with wide eyes. "This is really bad." Viola shook her head.

"I don't know Olivia. I'm sorry I got you into this." Viola ran her hands back through her damp locks, trying to think. "I think we'll just have to deal…" She sucked in a big breath, and tried to hide her anxiety about the coming morning. What were they going to do?

--

**Greye's Notes:** And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter. I've gone over your reviews, and decided not to add a Duke/Sebastian fling. When I finish this, perhaps I'll attempt another fanfic solely based around them. Anyways, I won't have another chapter up for a little while. I've got several exams to deal with next week, as well as some articles I need to get working on. So! Spring break is coming up, and I'll be sure to crank out a few chapter then. Until I write again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Greye's Notes: **First off, I would like to apologize for my long absence…and next I would like to thank all of you for the excellent reviews! I didn't really think I would have this many reviews so soon on this little whim I wrote…but here you all are asking me to write more! So I just wanted to say that I am glad you are enjoying my story. This chapter took a while…partially because I didn't know what else to write and partially because college is a bear sometimes.

Now, if you'll recall we left Violet and Olivia camped out in Olivia's room…fretting about their coming out party the following morning. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones, please review and let me know!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own She's the Man, any of its plots, or characters, or anything to do with it. No plagiarism or copyright infringement or whatever is intended.

--

_(Olivia)_

Olivia sat quietly, wringing her hands as she watched Viola pace back and forth in the cramped space. Viola was making her nervous with the constant movement, but she didn't think she could ask her to stop just now. She knew she should be more worried about the student body's reaction to them tomorrow, but all she could think about was how Viola had passed off their moment as nothing but intense emotions talking… Of course there had been intense emotions, but was Olivia just fooling herself, thinking there was more? Wanting there to be more? As Viola turned her back to Olivia again to resume her pacing, Olivia gazed after her with abject longing. Now that she'd had a taste… She longed to hold Viola again, and to be held by her. Hadn't Viola said she loved her? Olivia didn't know if what she felt for Viola was love, precisely, but she thought it was as good a label for it as anything.

The young Lennox closed her eyes and pulled on the composure born of years of being a debutante. She calmed her nerves and brought a serene expression to her face. She and Viola had some talking to do, and she didn't need her emotions getting in the way. "Viola." The other girl halted in her movements and turned to look at her questioningly, and somewhat apprehensively. Olivia patted the bed beside her, beckoning Viola to come and sit next to her. Hesitantly, the soccer-player sat. She kept her hands to herself, and watched Olivia nervously.

"Viola, regardless of what we decide to do, tomorrow the entire student body is going to think we are an item…whether we are one or not." For a moment, Olivia's firm countenance wavered. "I don't see any way to keep it from happening." She tried to offer Viola a weak smile, but the other girl didn't return it.

"Liv, we'll get through it, somehow. I mean, we're not an item. Even if that gossiping roommate of yours blabs to everyone that we..uh..kissed, they'll all eventually get over it." Viola passed a self conscious hand over her face. "I mean, girls kiss all the time, right? It's just…something that happens. An accident. An experiment? After the initial buzz, I'm sure people will decide that it really wasn't that big a deal. We just have to maintain that we are not a couple." Olivia felt her heart contract in pain, but she hid it well.

"Oh…yes. I see what you mean. They'll get over it soon enough…" Her voice trailed off uncertainly, and Olivia got up so Viola couldn't see the shattered expression on her face. So Viola really hadn't thought anything more about the kiss. It had just been a heat of the moment thing…something to help heal her hurt over Duke. Olivia started fumbling through a drawer, choking back a sob. How could she have been so naïve? Viola asked her something but, in her pain, Olivia didn't hear her. "What?" She said back, after she'd steadied her voice.

"I said, what are you doing?" Viola repeated herself, sounding a little exasperated. Olivia sucked in a steadying breath and willed the tears from her eyes. She couldn't let Viola see her like this. The other girl would ask what she was upset about, and Olivia knew she couldn't bring herself to tell Viola the truth. She stood up, holding a pair of patterned pajama pants and an oversized shirt.

"I was getting out my pjs. I'm getting kinda tired and…well, despite the drama of tonight we still have school tomorrow." Olivia gave an uncertain laugh and turned away again, changing quickly. "You can sleep in Alyssa's bed tonight, since she's not coming back…and your own roommate is otherwise occupied." Olivia's ears turned pink as she thought about how she herself would like to be "otherwise occupied".

"Oh." Came Viola's response as she turned around. The other girl looked a little pink around the ears as well, though Olivia thought that could just be a trick of the light. "Yeah…I'll sleep in Alyssa's bed." Viola got up and stepped across the room, flopping unceremoniously onto the other bed. "Good night then." She murmured, half muffled by the pillow. Olivia turned the light out regretfully and slipped beneath her covers, feeling one traitorous tear slide down her cheek even as she fell into slumber.

--

_(Viola)_

Viola paced. Back and forth, back and forth. It felt a little soothing to be moving, though she wished she were on the soccer field. Nothing made her feel better than kicking a ball around. She actually considered, for a moment, going out to the field. One brief look at Olivia's stricken face pushed that thought from her mind. How could she even think that? She could just leave Olivia here. That wouldn't be right at all. Viola turned away from her again and resumed her pacing.

Though she didn't really want to think about it, her thoughts drifted back to the kiss she had shared with Olivia…the kiss she had initiated. Why had she done that? Viola tried to pass it off as a "heat of the moment" kind of thing, but in her heart she knew that wasn't true. There had been something behind it, she just didn't know what. Viola's heart clenched, and she hoped against hope that her reason had nothing to do with her pain over Duke. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Olivia. Olivia was already hurting, and she didn't want to make it worse. Though she feared she already had, what with the whole school knowing about their little…experience…on the morrow.

"Viola." Olivia's voice pulled Viola from her thoughts. She stopped her relentless pacing and turned to face the girl with a quizzical frown. Olivia motioned for her to come and sit by her. Viola's stomach flipped over. What did she want to say? She moved slowly across the floor and settled down beside her. Viola felt butterflies in her stomach, and her heart beat quickened. "Viola, regardless of what we decide to do, tomorrow the entire student body is going to think we are an item…whether we are one or not." Olivia seemed nervous and upset. Viola's spirits plunged, this was all her fault. "I don't see any way to keep it from happening."

It was a few seconds before she could bring herself to respond. Her face felt leaden. "Liv, we'll get through it, somehow. I mean, we're not an item. Even if that gossiping roommate of yours blabs to everyone that we..uh..kissed, they'll all eventually get over it." Viola dragged the words from herself, trying to put a convincing tone behind them. She had to reassure Olivia that things would be okay. "I mean, girls kiss all the time, right? It's just…something that happens. An accident. An experiment? After the initial buzz, I'm sure people will decide that it really wasn't that big a deal. We just have to maintain that we are not a couple." A small part of Viola screamed in the back of her mind, trying to change her words. _What if she wanted to be a couple with Olivia? What did it matter if they really cared about each other? But what if all of this was just because they were hurt over their boyfriends?_ A small voice in the back of Viola's mind replied _Does it really matter?_ Viola shoved the unwelcome thoughts away violently. Of course it mattered. Being with another girl was wrong, and Olivia probably didn't even like her like that. She had just responded out of a desire to feel loved. Wait…loved? Of course Viola loved Olivia but…did she love her in that way? Viola scrutinized the thought, and almost missed Olivia agreeing with her. Viola felt her heart sink. Then Olivia did something peculiar. She just, got up.

Viola's eyebrows scrunched together as she watched the other girl, rummaging in a drawer. What was she doing? What could possibly be so important? And then the answer was revealed to her: pajamas. It was very late, she conceded. Probably best they go to bed. Viola got up off of Olivia's bed and moved over to Alyssa's, slipping beneath the covers just as Olivia turned out the light. "Good night then." She murmured, digging her face into the pillow as tears threatened to fall. Why did she feel so emotional? She wanted to groan, but knew Olivia would ask her what the problem was. She held in the desire to cry and squeezed her eyes shut. Tomorrow…well, tomorrow would come when it did. A part of her prayed it never would.

--

_(Olivia)_

Olivia's eyes cracked open as her alarm went off. Blindly, she reached out of her warm cocoon of blankets and shut it off. She curled back up, closing her eyes again for just a few more seconds of tranquility before at last sitting up and casting her covers aside. Her groggy gaze immediately locked on Viola, and the events of the night before crashed over her in a wave. Dread started to build in her belly. Today was going to suck. Today was _really_ going to suck.

--

**Greye's Notes:** Whahoo! So there is my chapter 6! Sorry it took so blasted long. Hate to say the next one may take even longer. School is crushing me right now. I may have to wait until summer starts. That's when you all will get a bunch more chapters flowing in!

I really hope you liked this chapter, though it is probably a little disappointing that I didn't include their day at school. Sorry about that, just wasn't feeling up to tackling that little portion just yet. That'll be the next one, I assure you. If you liked this chapter, please tell me! If you didn't like it, tell me! Can't make it better without your feed back. Thanks for reading, and Greye is out!


End file.
